Bryce Wilkinson
|death cause = |nationality = American |occupation = Med Student; Atlantic Ridge University Administrative Assistant, Sunset Bay Memorial Hospital |residence = Whistling Winds Trailer Park |family = |parents = Allison Wilkinson (mother) |siblings = |spouse = |romances = Tai Cooper (dated; 2010-2011) |children = |grandchildren = |grandparents = |aunts/uncles = |nieces/nephews = |cousins = |relatives = |friends = Ajay Rowland Aria Craig Jameson Wakefield |enemies = }}Bryce Wilkinson is a fictional character residing the in fictional town of Sunset Bay. He is written by Xander Ryan and has been portrayed by actor Robbie Amell since 2012. The role was previously portrayed by actor Cody Longo from 2010-2012, and originated by actor Mark Hapka in 2010. Characterization A born hardworker, work is just about all Bryce has done in his life. He is determined to find success in the world, dispate his financial disadvantage. Driven to help others, Bryce has chosen a career in medicine, though he fears his financial situation will prevent him from persuing it. History 'Pre-Sunset Bay' Born to an unwed teenage mother in 1989, Bryce Wilkinson has had a difficult life ever since. Having never known his father, Bryce left his hometown in Iowa after his mother lost her long battle with cancer. 'Sunset Bay' Bryce now lives on his own in Sunset Bay where he pursues an education in medicine. Unable to afford the University's dormitory rates, Bryce resides at the Whistling Winds Trailer Park where he is barely able to scrape by. Though the space is small and not exactly lavish by any means, Bryce makes do. That being said, despite the obstacles in his life, Bryce has been somewhat successful—he graduated from high school at the top of his class and earned a partial scholarship to Atlantic Ridge University. Of course, the operative word there is partial, requiring Bryce to work in order support himself. Upon moving to town, between his classes, Bryce was employed by the landscaping company that serviced the lavish mansions of Ocean Breeze Estates in order to pay for the remainder of his university tuition. However, due to the economic downturn of the town before the birth of Sunset Bay, Bryce was laid off and left without a job. However, that wasn’t before he met Tai Cooper, a young girl who had recently moved to town with her family following the death of her father. The two bonded over their shared experience of losing a parent and have slowly progressed into a romantic relationship. Then again, all good things must come to an end. After his break up with Tai, Bryce refocused his time on his studies and began volunteering at Sunset Bay Memorial Hospital, where he began acquainting himself with his potential future workplace. The position soon turned into a paid one after developing a friendship with hospital chief of staff Dr. Jameson Wakefield. It was while performing his duties at the hospital that he developed a friendship with Ajay Rowland, who was there being treated for PTSD. He also became friends with Aria Craig, Ajay's girlfriend. 'Current Storyline' In addition to work, Bryce is busy amidst his second year of med school. Category:Current Characters